The Goddess
by Sakura Paulina
Summary: Trunks comes back with someone but who is it? What are they and are they a friend or foe? Read find out. Please review thanks
1. The girl

Disclaimer: I do not own DrangonballZ but I do own some of the charters so do not sue me I have no money just a very humpish dog I do HA HA ok now to the story. Please review thank you I hope you like to.  
  
Ch 1 Please keep this for us.  
  
"We have to do this. He can't stay here" said a young mans voice " But he's just a baby" said a young woman's voice." "I promise you he will be safe." said the mans voice. " Ok we can go but they can't know how I am for they mitt try to find me and changes the past." said the woman. "Ok I agree with you. We will not tell them who you are unless there is a emergency and they need to know." Said the man. "Ok than we should get going now." said the woman. The two people walked in to the time ship with a baby in the woman's hands.  
  
"Goku, Gohan, Gotan breakfast." Chi Chi called from the house and less than a minute later they were running into the house. "Breakfast is on the table" They were done eating in less than three minutes and then they went to go take showers for they had been training earlier. When they were done there was a knock on the door it was Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks " Oh come in" said Chi Chi. Then when everyone was in the same room. Which Vegeta didn't look to happy about. (Ha Ha don't you just love hm lol)  
  
Then they heard something that sounded like a ship landing and they all went out side to see what it was. When they got there the Trunks from the future was standing next to the ship. Bulma run up and hugged him. The younger ones there confused but filled in on who the future Trunks was right away. Then Goku said " So what are you doing here? " "Oh I came to ask you a favor. There is a new enemy we have to fight on our plant and my friend and I need you to keep something for us can you do that." "Sure we can" said Bulma "Wait what is it" said Vegeta looking a little mad. " Vegeta" said Bulma giving him the evil eye wail Goku laughed.  
  
" What is it that you want us to take care of and how long are you going to stay here with us." said Bulma. "Not to long." Then he turned to the time ship and said " Ok come on they want to see it now." A second later someone came out of the ship in a black cloak that covered there hold body and they were holding something in there arms that was wrapped in white clothe. Then Trunks pointed to the white clothe in the persons hands and said "That's it right there."  
  
Then there was a bright flash there was some kind of monster attacking them. Then the monster said " I want that" and he pointed to the white clothe. Then Trunks said "No you can't have it." "And I will have it the that girl too." said the monster again. Then a bright flash came again and the person in the cloak put the white clothe in one hand and caught the energy blast with there other hand. When they did were hod came off revealing a beautiful girl. Her hair was brown and her eyes were brown too. She looked mad. Then Trunks when over to her. The monster charged at her but she had just powered up and she had wings and blond hair down to her knees and she charged to and hit the monster. It lay motionless on the ground and she flew back down with her wing to help her.  
  
Vegeta was the most surprised. He said " You can't be a SSJ3 you have wings." "I'm half SSJ and half goddess that's how I have wings.  
  
To be continued... Please review so I know I should write more ok I very hope you liked the first ch more were that came from. Please review ok Thanks 


	2. review

**********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
I'm going to delete this story but I will not if I get a lot of review if I don't   
I will delet it will bye for now Peace I'm outy.  
oh and Thank you to Mimi for your review.   
**********************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Summary:  
Trunks comes back with someone but who is it and what are they? Why are they   
being attacked and are they a friend or foe? Find out. 


End file.
